Conventionally, a technology is provided for displaying a screen image of a mobile terminal on an in-vehicle apparatus or for operating the mobile terminal through an operation input to the in-vehicle apparatus by connecting the in-vehicle apparatus and the mobile terminal. For example, in Patent Documents 1 to 3, technologies are disclosed in which a mobile phone and the in-vehicle apparatus with a display are connected, and a screen image of the mobile phone is displayed on the display of the in-vehicle apparatus or the mobile phone is operated through the operation input to the in-vehicle apparatus. Especially, in Patent Document 3, it is disclosed that, when driving in a sharp bend, an image data received from the mobile phone is not displayed on the screen of the in-vehicle apparatus.
In addition, in Patent Documents 4 to 8, technologies are disclosed in which the mobile phone and the in-vehicle apparatus with the display are connected, and the screen image of the mobile phone is displayed on the display of the in-vehicle apparatus. Especially, in Patent Document 7, it is disclosed that, when a vehicle is in driving, it is forbidden to display video data, outputted from the mobile phone, on the screen of the in-vehicle apparatus for front seats. In addition, in Patent Document 8, it is disclosed that, when a vehicle is in driving, an operation of the in-vehicle apparatus or the mobile phone is restricted.
There is a possibility that the driver may not concentrate on a driving operation when the driver operates an in vehicle apparatus or a mobile terminal with driving a vehicle. In technologies disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2, and 4 to 6, it is not considered to restrict an operation of the in-vehicle apparatus according to a vehicle driving state. In technologies disclosed in Patent Documents 3, 7, it is only considered to restrict presentation in the in-vehicle apparatus according to the vehicle driving state and it is not considered to restrict an operation of the in-vehicle apparatus.
On the other hand, in a technology disclosed in Patent Document 8, it is considered to restrict a presentation in the in-vehicle apparatus according to the vehicle driving state. However, although, in the technology disclosed in Patent Document 8, an operation of the in-vehicle apparatus is restricted when a vehicle is driving, an operation of the mobile terminal is also restricted. Thus, even when an occupant other than the driver tries to operate the mobile terminal, the operation of the mobile terminal is restricted and convenience is reduced.
In addition, in Patent Documents 1 to 7, it is not described which of the operations between the mobile terminal and the in-vehicle apparatus has a priority while the mobile terminal and the in-vehicle apparatus are connected. It is not considered a case where the mobile terminal and the in vehicle apparatus are operated by two persons simultaneously. Therefore, in a case where the mobile terminal and the in-vehicle apparatus are connected and the screen image of the mobile terminal is displayed on the in-vehicle apparatus, and further, when the mobile terminal and the in-vehicle apparatus are operated by two persons simultaneously, the technologies disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 7 may cause a false operation.
The following will be given as a specific example of the false operation in a case where the mobile terminal and the in-vehicle apparatus are operated by two persons simultaneously. It is postulated that a screen menu is displayed on the in-vehicle apparatus such that the driver selects one spot from searched multiple candidate spots in a process where the driver determines a destination on the in-vehicle apparatus in order to use a navigation function of the mobile terminal. In addition, it is postulated that the driver selects a candidate spot with the in-vehicle apparatus and a passenger simultaneously selects another candidate spot with the mobile terminal, respectively. In this case, even when the candidate spot selected by the passenger is registered, the driver may assume that the candidate spot selected by the driver is registered in a case where it is possible to select a candidate spot through the in vehicle apparatus. Therefore, when the driver starts to drive with having an incorrect assumption, the driver is guided to a different place from the driver's intention such that confusion and trouble may be caused.